The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 12: Toyland Express's Exploit (George Carlin).
Here is part twelve of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Edward's Exploit for the US) - (George Carlin) * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry # 3 * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James # 5 * Pufle and Scotty (from Steam Train and Dinosaur Train) as Bill and Ben * Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Boco * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Duck # 8 * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Bertie * Coaches as Themselves * Freight Cars as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves * Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt * Various Disney Characters as Passengers Transcript * Narrator: Lightning MacQueen was giving some visitors the tour on the Island of Sodor. It was their last afternoon, and Toyland Express was preparing to take them to meet Pufle and Scotty. He found it hard to start the heavy train. (Toyland Express is trying to pull out of the station, hauling his blue coach, yellow coach, and red caboose, with Rustee Rails with his blue coach and yellow coach, Montana with a red and yellow Express coach, a red and white coach, and a red Express coach, Harry Hogwarts with his four red Express coaches, Humphrey, and Toots watching him) * Rustee Rails: Did you see him straining? * Narrator: Asked Rustee Rails. * Harry Hogwarts: Positively painful. * Narrator: Remarked Harry Hogwarts. * Montana: Just pathetic. * Narrator: Grunted Montana. * Montana: He should give up and be preserved before it's too late. * Toots: Shut up! * Narrator: Burst out Toots. * Toots: You're all jealous. Toyland Express's better than any of you. * Humphrey: You're right, Toots. * Narrator: Said Humphrey. * Humphrey: Toyland Express's old, but he'll surprise us all. * Toyland Express: I've done it, we're off! I've done it, we're off! * Narrator: Said Edward, as he finally puffed out of the station. Pufle and Scotty were delighted to see the visitors. They loved being photographed. Later, they took the party to the China Clay Works in the break van special. (Pufle and Scotty pull some cabooses full of people) Everyone had a splendid time, and the visitors were most impressed. Then, Toyland Express took the visitors home. (Toyland Express speeds off with his coaches) On the way, the weather changed. Wind and rain buffered in Toyland Express. His sanding gear failed, and Tails, his fireman rode in front dropping sand on the rails by hand. Suddenly, Toyland Express's wheels slipped fiercely and with a shrieking crack, something broke. (Toyland Express breaks one of his crankpins off by accident) The crew inspected the damage. Repairs took some time. * Sonic: One of your own crank pins broke, Toyland Express. * Narrator: Said Sonic. * Sonic: We've taken your side rods off. Now you're like an old fashioned engine. Can you get these people home? They must start back tonight? * Toyland Express: I'll try, sir. * Narrator: Promised Toyland Express. Toyland Express puffed and pulled his hardest. But his wheels kept slipping, and he couldn't start the heavy train. The passengers were anxious. Sonic, Tails, and the conductor went along the train, making adjustments between the coaches. (Sonic, Tails, and the conductor make adjustments between the train cars) * Sonic: We've loosened the couplings, Toyland Express. Now you can pick up your coaches one by one, just as you do with the foolish freight cars. * Toyland Express: That'll be much easier. * Narrator: Said Toyland Express. * Toylan Express: Come on! * Narrator: He puffed, and moved cautiously forward. (Toyland Express moves cautionsly forward) The first coach moving, helped to start the second, and the second helped the third as the caboose. * Toyland Express: I've done it, I've done it! * Narrator: Puffed Toyland Express. * Sonic: Steady, boy. * Narrator: Said his driver. * Sonic: Well done, boy! You've got them, you've got them! * Narrator: And he listened happily to Toyland Express's steady beat, as he forced slowly but surely ahead. At last, battered, wearly, but unbeaten, Toyland Express steamed in. Rustee was waiting for the visitors with the special train. (Toyland Express steams into Fantasyland station where Rustee is waiting while hauling his blue coach and yellow coach) * Toyland Express: Peep peep! * Narrator: Emelius Browne angrily pointed to the clock, but excited passengers cheered and thanked Toyland Express, his engineer, Sonic, and fireman, Tails. Toots and Humphrey see to it that Toyland Express is left in peace. Montana and Harry remain respectfully silent. Category:Julian Bernardino